


Nothing Else Matters

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Confidence and dedication is all that a person need, but sometimes a little bit of recklessness is all that is left to get something you want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Baths are the best concept library when thinking of new ideas put a little OTP and voila I got myself a fanfic.  
> Anyways Enough of the shenanigans, Enjoy reading

“Morrison your attention please sir” as the AI woke up a man sleeping face planted on his table, “You’ve been dozing off sir… may I know why?” the man rubbed the sleep off of his eyes and sat properly “Athena is something wrong?” the AI flashed a caller ID in the screen and spoke “It’s the UN sir, they’re demanding reports”

The man took a folder and inserted all the contents that was laid at the table, he pinched his nose bridge and sighed “Call them back and tell them I’ll head over there and hand it myself” the AI then contacted the caller and replied “Mr. Ambassador the commander will head over and hand them over personally”

“Oxton” he called out and a woman fixing an aircraft walked in front of him and gave a salute “You called sir?” he scoffed and said “Take me to UN, I’m handing out the reports, by then you can go back when you drop” she nodded and turned the aircraft on

~six hours later~

The United Nations building was larger than he first saw, the flags waving and beside the main UN flag was the flag of Overwatch, dancing along the waves of the wind, smiling he headed inside, “Commander Morrison, Overwatch Gibraltar command center, I’m here to hand down the reports” the front desk lady smiled and said “Good afternoon to you, I’ll call for the ambassador” a long awkward pause and the lady smiled and said “The ambassador wants to talk to you, please leave the documents and discharge your sidearm at the guard post, thank you” and went on her typing job

As Jack opened the door, a man in suit greeted him with smiles and said “Ah, the esteemed Strike Commander, welcome, welcome” meetings like this nauseates Jack but he had to suck it up and smiled as well, shaking the hand of the suit clad man, he said “I received a call a short while ago, might I ask why you need to talk to me?”

Forcing a smile he said “I think Gibraltar needs a doctor in the house too, lately my men are sick and some are dying as some field medics are inadequate, can you spare us even just one, one good doctor will do” the man in suit interested in Jack’s words replied “A doctor” he takes a brief pause and pulls out a drawer with folders in it, sadly he said “Sorry Commander, but doctors nowadays are these hard to find, but…” the anticipation was intensifying “We have one doctor to spare, though she’s beyond our control, she’s the perfect candidate for your in house medical team”

Pulling a large folder, he handed it to Jack “Doctor Angela Ziegler, she’s the best, though she’s reckless, she jumped off a crossfire between terrorists and soldiers just to save a child, punched a soldier in the face for stopping her on rescuing an old lady caught in a fire, that’s just the tip of the ice berg”

The folder has a list of her medical career, and her short military training; Jack’s eyes beamed with interest as he cut off the Ambassador who was in the middle of talking “Where should I find her?” stopping he said “Oh she’s a ghost my friend, you don’t find her, she finds you” smiling even wider he said “Then I’ll make myself scarce and find myself a ghost of a doctor then”

Taking the big folder with him he went out of the building and went to a café, ordering a cup of coffee he sat down and read at the written accounts of UN about this Doctor Ziegler; nobody described her so her face is a big question mark but all he read was that “She’s a god’s gift to mankind” chuckling “god’s gift, who the hell says that, she’s just good” sipping the last drop of his coffee he went out but was struck when a truck swerved out of control in front of him

Hitting him directly and throwing him 30 feet off the ground, landing with a loud crash at the wall, huge crowds gathered to where Jack was thrown and were all in shock to see him stand up dizzily walk at the bystanders and said “What are you looking at?” before inspecting that he had a bone sticking out of his left arm and a badly dislocated leg, scoffing he said “goddamnit” before collapsing due to a small metal pipe that was stabbed at his back

His eye sight were quickly fading when a woman approached him, she smiled and said “I got you” in a German accent.

~the following morning~

He woke up and saw that his arm was in a cast his leg as well, staring at the ceiling he sighed and said to himself “you should’ve look at the road before walking, dumbass” he heard heels clicking when a female doctor with a syringe walked beside him “Are you okay? That truck made a you into an art piece” chuckling he replied “that’s a reassuring bedside manner doc, care to tell me where I am?” she smiled and said “You’re in Watchpoint Gibraltar right now, you lost a lot of blood and was unconscious when I called for your associates to pick us up”

“Then thanks for patching me up” the doctor was looking at the medical tablet when she saw “Ah, you went with the Soldier Enhancement Program, figures why your leg wounds realigned faster than a normal person would”  fixing her pale blonde hair she smiled “if you need something feel free to call the nurse” and left the room

Before the blonde doctor left he called her out for the last time “HEY!” the doctor stopped “What’s your name?” her face lightened up as she faced him “I’m just a doctor who likes saving people for fun” and left

Afternoon came and he was prepared to go back to work when he came across a nurse “Nurse, who’s the doctor who patched me up last night?” the nurse stopped and said “ah She’s just an attending doctor here, she left a while ago and left a letter” she handed it to him and read it

_Dear handsome soldier that I saved_

_Please don’t kill yourself again you’ll never know when people pop out of the open and open you up and operate on your body, though I confess that I touched your chest, your body will recover because that’s just a minor case, if we see each other again, I might not be forgiving so please do take care of yourself_

_With high regards_

_The Doctor_

He smiled as he folded the note and kept it to his breast pocket; he nodded and went back to his office for a short research work.

“Athena please inspect this handwriting and signature, I need it for reference” as he laid the note in a scanner, a short second passed and the AI gave the results “Commander, the handwriting and signature matches one of a Doctor Angela Ziegler” his smile turned serious when he said “Athena where is she now?” the AI then said “Checking for last known location…… error…. No facial recognition” he quickly said “Athena do you have eyes on the room I was when I woke up?” the AI then quickly pulled out a security video…..

Seconds passed minutes…. Hours… there it was, the woman that was dodging the eyes of the world, the ghost doctor that the ambassador said, and the “god’s gift to medicine” by the public, “Athena cross reference that face to the archives of all the doctors both in Europe and United States, I need to know where she is and I need it now” the AI then cross checked all the known doctors in and out of US and Europe and one green light lit

“Commander, I believe this is the Angela Ziegler you’re looking for” the security tape and the picture was exactly the same, same hair, same eyes same smile “Athena I need you to check all the tapes in Gibraltar and everywhere beyond the perimeter of the base proper and outside, she might be hiding again

The AI then took a short time when she revealed a woman entering a train station, “Athena where is that train station?” Athena showed a man and said “The station is about 15 km away from the base, should I tell the train station to temporarily cancel their services?” Jack smiled and said “good idea, thanks Athena” Athena informed Jack that he was given a 30 minute head start, “Alright thanks Athena, I’ll get my men a doctor” and left the office

Running with high speed he bumped on a muscular man same build as Jack and he had a ‘cowboy’ who was holding a folder, the man said “Ah Jack, I need you to sign this…” he cuts him off “I’ll do that later, just leave it to my desk” and ran past the soldiers and scientists in the base

“Commander, the doctor will leave in 20 minutes, I suggest you hurry up” Jack scoffed and ran even faster, his legs were keeping up with his speed as he saw a train station up ahead “Welcome sir, may I ask for your ticket” the robot was not letting him in without a ticket when Athena said “Sir, if you mind, please put your hand on the robot’s head” doing exactly Athena’s order, the robot then opened the gate and said “My apologies Commander, this is an Official Overwatch business and I delayed you, deepest apologies” he then hurried inside the station

There were a lot of people in the train station and he was starting to lose hope when he shouted “Angela Ziegler, I know you’re in here” no response but the stares of the onlookers “I repeat, Angela Ziegler, I know you’re in here, show yourself or I will jump in front of the tram’s way” the onlookers were worried and frantically shouted as well “Wherever you are miss Ziegler please stop this crazy man” “I know you’re in here so I’ll jump” shouting even louder Jack approached the edge of the tracks and said one last time “I’m doing it now, so please show up, we need you and I need you” before he jumped, a hand held his arm and pulled him back

“Do you realized what you’re doin-oh you’re that handsome soldier” he smiled and said “Gotcha” the onlookers sighed in relief when the man was pulled out “you got lot of nerves doing that, shouting and jumping” smiling he said “I’m a little reckless myself too, so please just hear me out”

The blonde doctor sighed as she sat down at the floor with him “you spent all this time searching for me, but I’m sure that truck accident was real, alright I’m convinced with your dedication, so what do you want from me?” sighing he looked at her straight in the eye and said “We are really in need of doctors and you just fit right in. a little reckless, but dedicated on saving people, just what I ~ahem~ WE need”

Standing up, he offered her his hand and helped her up “we haven’t met in a normal way so let’s start again” he extended his hand and said “I’m Commander Jack Morrison, Overwatch nice to meet you” taking his hand she smiled and said “My name is Angela Ziegler, and I’m a doctor, pleased to meet you” the two shook each other’s hands.

Returning to the base, he was surprised that the whole team was frantically searching for him, “Oh, there’s the commander” the soldiers started running towards him welcoming him back, he then commanded them to stand still and said “We have a new member of the team and she’s going to help us make the world a safe place” smiling bright he stepped aside and gave a salute to Angela who was smiling, the soldiers gave her a salute as well “I’m Doctor Angela Ziegler and I’ll be watching over all of you”

Though this was a formal introduction, the soldiers, pilots, engineers, doctors and scientists were in the mess hall celebrating the arrival of their doctor, alongside was the man who brought her to the base, she was handed a bottle of beer when she said “I never knew that your men are lively” taking a drink from her bottle she saw him and thought to herself “I never saw anyone do such things for me, might as well try to associate myself with him” but that was the alcohol talking to herself, looking at the commander who was talking on a phone

Standing up he went back to his office but to his knowledge he was being followed, “Athena, we did it, thanks” smiling he went to a table and took out a small glass and filled it with scotch and ice “Commander, the party is in the mess hall and you delve in here, why?” sitting at his chair he said “Well Athena, if you’re the commander you get tired of meeting people, I also need my alone time” the AI gave him a red blip “is there something wrong?” the AI responded with “There’s an individual outside your office, should I alert the guards?” smiling he said “Let our guest in” the AI hesitantly opened the front door.

Angela noticed the front door open and gasped, taking a short peek at the seated man, she enters but a hand grabbed her and said “Oh so what’s our doctor doing here? The party’s at the mess hall” a hologram baited her into stepping inside, embarrassed she looked at Jack in the eye and said “I just want to know you better” her words were slurred, turning off the hologram, he sat down, there Angela leaned closer to him, her body on top of the table and her face close to his “Errr… well you know me up close now” his eyes avoided hers but she keeps following him, “I want to know you even closer” head to head, nose to nose and the only gap was at their lips

Smelling the alcohol in her breath, he touched her by the shoulder and pushed himself away from her, “Doc, you’re drunk” adjusting his shirt’s collar, her hand grabbed his wrist “You know, I saw your body when I operated on you” he didn’t notice Angela grab the drink that he made for himself, drinking it straight, breathing hard she climbed out and sat at the sofa, crossing her legs she said “You took a battering last time but that didn’t overshadow your figure. You’re so….” She stopped and stared intently at him and said “Tantalizing”

Chuckling, Jack was very convinced with her drunken haze, approaching her he said “You know, I’m not used to women saying that, come on” he grabbed her hand, “You’re drunk I’m taking you to your room” with no drunken resistance, Angela let Jack assist her in her room

Approaching the front door, he opened it and carried Angela towards her bed, “Jesus, you’re very drunk” walking towards the sink, he grabbed a towel and soaked it wet, squeezing it, he approached Angela and rubbed it to her face and arms, gritting his teeth he was pulled down the bed, his wrists were held down and her face was close to his

Avoiding her gaze he felt a wet tongue on his cheek, his voice was tense when he asked “What are you doing doc?” confused he felt wet kiss on his neck when Angela said “Just relax, you’re tense” releasing her grasp on his wrists, her hands intently made their way on his undershirt tugging it off and pulling it as if she was ripping off his shirt, blushing like a girl, Jack took a deep breath when Angela made a trail of kiss from his chest down to his belly

Hands seductively undoing his belt, his hand grabbed hers and said “this is not right, it’s against the rules I made” smiling Angela stood up and pushed him down again, climbing on his lap and laying her hand on his chest, with a laughing tone she said “where’s that reckless attitude of yours? I thought you’re reckless yourself” before Jack can even reply, a torrid kiss met his lips

Both exchanging moans, Angela was the first to break, breathing deep she said “You’re a very good kisser” licking her lips, her hands continued on unbuckling his belt “Don’t resist” she said, hooking her fingers on the sides, she forcefully pulled down both his pants and his underwear in one pull

Smiling in delight, she held his waist and praised his naked figure, Jack was well endowed, as she expected, running her hand on his manhood, she tighten her hands and started stroking it, it seemed a few minutes but she never saw a reaction on him, she asked “don’t be shy, get it up for me” Jack was blushing hard when he said “I… I can’t, I’m scared and…. And…” she leaned towards him and asked “and?” coughing a little he said “And I’m embarrassed”

She laughed and said “You’re big, so don’t be shy” she saw his eyes looking on her shirt, “Oh” she said in surprise, unbuttoning it her black bra showed and it immediately his manhood stood hard, but still he blushed, “Aww, you need some leverage I see” she ran her free hand on the hook of her bra and undone it, her breasts were free as her hand rubbed on it, pinching her nipples

“Jesus” Jack whispered, Angela brushed her breasts on his face while she stroked him hard, tugging faster, Jack’s hands were on his hair as if he want to rip it off due to the intense pleasure her hand was giving him, reaching his peak Angela stopped and immediately stood up.

Puffing a relieved sigh, Jack slowly rose and saw Angela seductively pulling unbuttoning her pants and pulling it down showing her black panties, Jack in a sigh of despair pleaded if he can go but Angela in her wild drunken state jumped on him and grinded her cloth covered cunt on his, Jack closed his eyes both in pleasure and discomfort when Angela stopped and asked “Is this your first time?” when was his first time? Did he remember? Did he even have one? Apparently he admitted his defeat and said “No, I’m just nervous” rocking her hips, she said “Don’t worry” she leaned in and whispered “this is my first”

He gasped when he felt a wet tight hole painfully ride him, down slowly, she plunged deeper and deeper until she felt satisfied, wrapping her arms on his neck, she said “Jack, be a good boy, I know you love this so say the magic word” ignoring her face Jack mumbled “ _I want you to continue”_ she slapped his face hard and said “I didn’t hear you” Jack looked at her breath deep and said “Please continue” she smiled in delight and slowly rose, bucking her hips, grinding hard ignoring blood that drew in her, she grinned but stopped again when she saw his hands supporting himself in bed, “Jack I won’t continue if you just sit down here and do nothing” grabbing his hands she laid them on her hips

Commanding him to hold her hips like he meant it, he tightly held her and she started going up and down again, feeling the ecstasy in his core, the tense feeling ceased, the fear and worry ceased when Angela smiled and kissed him gently this time, timing his thrusts she felt him grow inside of her, taking the ribbon holding her hair, she let it flow on her shoulder, bouncing alongside her body

“ _Ja, Ja faster, harder”_ her voice was shaky and in tone with the pleasure she’s feeling, tears in her eyes flowed on her eyes, as she continued on embracing Jack, rocking her ass up and down releasing a lewd liquid to alleviate the pain “A-Angela, I’m- I’m about to” she kissed him hard and said release it inside, “But-But you’ll be” she looked at him straight in the eye and said “we’re reckless remember” she wrapped her legs around him locked tight, he started thrusting faster and harder and in a sweet release, they both screamed in pleasure.

Panting in exhaustion, Jack felt her legs soften up and her disheveled hair on his face, she whispered “Thank you” and dismounted him and laid beside him in bed “Thank you for what?” she laid her hand on his chest and said “Thank you for making me feel like a woman again, being a traveling doctor, I never felt this” his eyes were staring at the ceiling when he said “Oh, it’s my privilege to give you pleasure” looking back he saw her sleeping on top of his chest, smiling he pulled the blanket on her and wrapped it around her body

Morning came Angela woke up and felt a Jack breathe deep, “Morning” he smiled, her stare was serene when she replied “Good Morning” pure embarrassment flowed in her, accepting the fact that she slept with the last person she expects in her bed, “Remember last night?”

Memories from last night ran through Angela when she remembered the pain between her thighs, “So we really did it last night?” laughing lightly Jack said “Yeah, you literally held me down and did your thing” standing up “Angela this is your first day, don’t let last night distract you” he smiled and left.

The Medical department in the Watchpoint was packed with agents and soldiers who was given a mandatory health check, hours passed when Jack entered in her office, eyes were tired he sat down “So what does my commander require?” he smiled and replied “I just need some rest, I got stressed” slouching on his seat Angela stood and took two shot glasses

“What time is it?” checking his watch he said “It’s 3 P.M, why?” Angela opening her drawer she took out a bottle of Rum, putting it in the table, she gave Jack a glass and told him to pour her some, “Jesus not alcohol again” insisting, Jack opened it and poured some on her glass, she smiled and asked “Rough day?” nodding Jack said “You wouldn’t believe what happened”

They were exchanging stories from what happened past morning to their life stories, interesting that Jack learned something personal from her the same way that she learned Jack’s personal story from his life as a Farmer’s son to a captain in the Army to his apparent appointment in Overwatch as the commander.

Returning to his relaxed state, Jack smiled and thanked Angela for both the drinks and the conversation, Jack stopped midway, facing Angela he said “Can we….” He stopped mid-sentence breathing deep he said “Can we go out maybe later evening?” quickly he turned back and heard her say “Why not?

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy this work? give it Kudos, Want to be updated? please subscribe, Questions? Suggestions? I'd love to read/hear them  
> Please enjoy reading and I'll talk to you guys in the comments section below


End file.
